Halfway to a Donut
Halfway to a Donut is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Homeland. It aired on November 16, 2014. Synopsis Carrie organizes a last-ditch operation. Lockhart and Martha stall the ISI. Episode guide Carrie wakes up in Aasar Khan's house with no memory of how she got there. She correctly suspects that she was poisoned by means of her medicine, but Khan denies involvement. In a live video, Saul Berenson pleads that his country must not negotiate with terrorists. Haissam Haqqani appears and announces a list of prisoners that he wishes to be released. While Saul is taken back to his cell, he secretly grabs a nail. Being left alone, he uses the nail to free himself from the handcuffs, and pretends to hang himself. When a guard comes to rescue him, he kills the guard, flees, and calls Carrie. Quinn guides Saul to a shop in Makeen where a CIA asset gives him refuge. Saul makes Carrie promise that, if Saul is recaptured, Carrie will kill him and the terrorists together using an airstrike. Immediately before a meeting between the Americans and the Pakistanis, Khan notices Tasneem talking to Dennis Boyd and passing him a note. During the meeting, Carrie is confused by the Pakistanis' sense of confidence, seeing that Saul got away. She suddenly realizes that the Pakistani military can simply detect the flying drone that is watching over Saul, and give Haqqani those coordinates. As she rushes to the operations room, the Taliban surround the town. To her dismay, they open fire on the extraction team, a disguised van with US Special Forces soldiers. The van is outnumbered and forced to turn back. Saul, feeling that he is surrounded, prepares to shoot himself. Carrie lies saying that there is another path. She directs Saul out of a building and into a group of Taliban, where he is recaptured. Saul screams and curses at Carrie, realizing that Carrie lied. Faced with such a scene, Lockhart declares that the US is accepting Haqqani's terms for the prisoner exchange. Late that night, Carrie is woken by a call from Khan. They meet outdoors, and Khan insists that he didn't tamper with Carrie's medicine. Carrie criticizes him for not providing more information, but says that she believes in his innocence. Khan relents and informs her that it was Dennis Boyd working against her. Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson * Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi * Tracy Letts as Andrew Lockhart * Laila Robins as Martha Boyd Guest Starring * Mark Moses as Dennis Boyd * Raza Jaffrey as Aasar Khan * Nimrat Kaur as Tasneem Qureshi * Michael O'Keefe as John Redmond * Numan Acar as Haissam Haqqani * Art Malik as Bunraf Latif Co-Starring *Jòvan Muthray as Shopkeeper *Ty Keogh as S.F. #1 *Dylan Edy as S.F. #2 *Gary Green as Tech *Nicole Sherwin as Nurse Videos Homeland Next on Episode 8 Season 4 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes